


Memoirs of a Southsider...and the Boy Who Loves Him

by Veronica_Milkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Milkovich/pseuds/Veronica_Milkovich
Summary: This story is under construction, and I have no idea when I will go back to it.  I have a lot written but started hating it as I wrote more.I'm hoping to finish it one day.<3Struggle with friends.Compromise with family.Fight for love.After a tragedy that rocks their world, can Mickey and Ian overcome multiple obstacles and find a peace that will keep them together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @youlovemeandyouregay I will post when new Chapters are uploaded as well as Mickey/Ian and Noel/Cameron content. :)
> 
> I'd like to thank my family and friends who helped with ideas and proofreading.
> 
> I'd also like to give a special thank you to @noel_fishers_girl (Instagram) for helping me edit. Go follow her if you aren't already. She posts awesome content!
> 
> Finally I would like to thank the Shameless writers for creating such an amazing couple that so many have fallen in love with, as well as Noel and Cameron for bringing them to life in such a beautiful way. <3

“ _WE ARE YOUNG! Heartache to heartache. WE STAND!_ ” Mickey and Ian sang as they walked back to the Gallagher home from the baseball diamond, their faces covered in dried blood from the scuffle they had there. It had just started to get dark out as they headed home, and Mickey was carrying Ian piggyback style. “ _No promises, no demands, cause love is a battlefield,”_ they continued.

Ian hopped down off Mickey’s back and continued walking.

“You got fucking trashed off one beer, bitch!” Mickey laughed.

“Yeah I know, finally something good about this fucking disease!” he smiled back at Mickey. “Holy shit. I just realized something,” his voice becoming serious.

Mickey turned back to look at Ian, “What’s up?”

“We’ve never actually been on a real date.”

Mickey looked up at the taller boy, “Bullshit.”

“No, I’m serious. Like-like a date where you sit down and you go to a nice restaurant and you put on a nice shirt and you like eat with… utensils.”

“You want to do that?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

“What like a Sizzlers?”

“Sure.”

“You mean now?” Mickey asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Now, before I sober up and get all fucking weird again, come on.”

“Alright, can I borrow a fucking shirt then please?” Mickey laughed gesturing at his bloody shirt.

“Yeah, you can borrow a shirt,” Ian said as he wrapped his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and they walked up the steps leading to the front door.

They entered the empty house and turned on the light in the living room as they walked in. Ian pulled Mickey closer by the shoulders and kissed him on the top of his head, “Okay I will go get you a shirt and get cleaned up,” and with that he ran up the stairs as Mickey walked into the kitchen to clean himself up as well.

* * *

 

Ian entered his bedroom and started to scrounge around his dresser, looking for a clean shirt for Mickey. He found one of Mickey’s shirt that he had cleaned when Mickey forgot to take it back to his house. It was a black button up that Mickey had worn the night he found Ian in Boystown. It was secretly Ian’s favorite shirt of Mickey’s.

Ian then sauntered into the bathroom to clean the dried blood from his face. He turned on the sink and let the water warm up while he grabbed a washcloth from beside the sink. He ran it under the warmed water and began wiping the dried blood off his face. The warm water felt good on his sore face. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring. _Why am I like this?_ He could feel tears wanting to form behind his eyes. He shook his head and headed downstairs. “Hey do you want to actually go to Sizzlers or somewhere else?” He stepped down the last step into the living room and walked toward the kitchen, looking at the shirt he had picked out for Mickey while smiling. As he walked into the kitchen he looked up and dropped the shirt on the floor in shock.

* * *

 

Mickey took his coat off, tossed it onto the back of the sofa, and walked into the kitchen smiling. He was nervous about this whole date idea with Ian. Not that he didn’t want to spend a romantic night with Ian. He was scared that Ian would actually see more of who Mickey was outside of their banging and small conversations. He grabbed the kitchen rag near the sink and put it under the running water of the sink. He began wiping the blood from his forehead first as an arm wrapped around his neck and he heard the hammer of a gun being clicked back. “What the fuck?” he said a little above a whisper.

* * *

 

Ian was looking at Mickey. He was sitting in a chair, his wrists were tied to the arms, his ankles tied to the legs. A large man was standing next to him with a gun pointed at his head. Mickey looked pissed and Ian felt he saw something else in his eyes. _Fear?_ “What the fuck?” Ian said as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The men threatened Mickey that if he made a sound they would kill him and Ian who was upstairs. There were three of them and he knew he couldn’t take them all at once, he didn’t want to put Ian in danger. They tied him to the chair and the large blonde with the gun stayed near him, pointing the gun at him, the other two went back into the front entryway of the house. Mickey was pissed off. He couldn’t believe they had walked right into this. Where were all the Gallaghers? The house was never this fucking empty.

He heard Ian coming down the stairs. His heart began to race. What the hell were these guys even doing here? If they were going to rob the house why hadn’t they just done it while no one was here? They were clearly here for Mickey. Maybe he finally pissed off the wrong guy and he wanted some sort of revenge. Fuck, it could be anyone. Mickey had done a lot of stupid shit in his life so who knew who it could have been. Ian was heading right toward him, smiling and looking so happy to finally get to go out with him. It crushed Mickey to see him so happy in that moment, not realizing what was going on. As Ian looked up, Mickey could see his happiness waver to confusion and fear.

The two men slowly approached Ian from behind and one hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Ian crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Mickey yelled out at the two men. “I know you are here for me, just leave him out of it.”

The skinhead standing over Ian looked up at Mickey and smirked, “We are here for the both of you. Your father sent us.”

Mickey felt like he couldn't breathe. _Fuck_. “I know you are here for me, leave him out of this.”

“Terry told us you have both been doing plenty. He really thought that Russian had done the job but clearly he was wrong. This time he wants to make sure you understand what he will do if you continue with this disgusting lifestyle. He wanted us to come and make sure that his faggot of a son would learn his lesson this time.”

Mickey bit the inside his lip and flared his nostrils in irritation. His fucking father, of course. Why had he not seen this coming? He knew his father wouldn’t be able to handle knowing his son was gay. Even in prison Terry had enough people outside that he could have come and fuck up their lives.

Ian was still lying on the floor and began to open his eyes. “The fuck?” he whispered still unsure of what happened. He put his hand to the back of his head and saw blood where he was hit. As he looked at his hand the third thug kicked Ian hard in the stomach. Ian groaned and coughed for air. The skinhead then kicked him in the back. They began to kick Ian alternately and he tried to block the kicks coming from the front best the he could with his arms. He looked at Mickey with scared and sad eyes, “Mick?”

“Okay, let’s all calm the fuck down!” Mickey was starting to see red. He couldn’t just sit and watch this. He needed to do something.

Ian started to try to pick himself up off the floor to get away from the blows coming from all directions. The one holding the gun to Mickey’s head walked over and smiled down at Ian before kicking him hard in the face. Ian spat blood before falling back to the floor.

With no one watching Mickey he picked himself and the chair up and slammed the chair sideways into the kitchen island. This busted the cheap wood enough that when he picked himself up and slammed the chair down to the floor he was able to pull himself from the chair. He grabbed part of the arm of the chair and ran toward the commotion. Just as he was getting close a heavy boot connected with Ian’s face so hard that his head snapped back and blood flew from his mouth. He lay on the ground motionless.

Mickey took the piece of wood and slammed it into the side of the head of the man who held the gun to his head moments before. The man fell to the ground and Mickey dropped the piece of wood replacing it with the gun. “Step the fuck back, now!” he yelled at the other two. They went to pull their own weapons, but Mickey fired a shot into the skinhead’s thigh as a warning. He fell to the ground. The third thug and the blonde both ran for the exit, leaving the injured man behind screaming and clutching his leg. “And tell Terry that he is a dead man!” he yelled out after the men running off.

Mickey pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed 911. He held the gun up, still pointing at the man writhing in pain on the floor a few feet from him.

“911, what’s your emergency.”

“My boyfriend and I were attacked,” he looked down at Ian. Was he even breathing? “I need an ambulance and police now. I shot one of the attackers in the leg.”

“Sir, is anyone else in the house?”

“No, there were two others but they ran off.”

The operator asked for the address and said that they were dispatching police and an ambulance to his location.

“Sir, do you want to stay on the phone with me while you wait for them to arrive?”

Mickey hung up the phone in response. The thug was going into shock from the blood loss and stopped squirming as much. Mickey knew he wasn’t going anywhere and sat down next to Ian’s motionless body and put the gun down.

Ian was on his side. Blood was dripping out of his nose and mouth. Mickey was scared to touch him, afraid if he moved him even the slightest something could go wrong. But he needed to touch him, to know he was alright. He settled on brushing Ian’s hair off his face. His face was already starting to swell and bruise. “Fuck,” Mickey exhaled shakily. He heard the sirens in the distance coming to the rescue. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” His adrenaline was wearing off and he felt sick to his stomach. He was going to kill his father but right now Ian needed him. He needed Ian to be okay.

He heard Ian’s phone ding and he pulled the cellphone out of the younger boys pocket. It was Lip asking what he was up to. _Fuck_. Mickey would have to call one of the other Gallaghers to let them know what had happened to their brother.

The sirens began to get louder and Mickey could see the flashing lights outside the front windows. He slid Ian’s phone into his own pocket as the police came in, guns drawn. They saw Mickey and Ian first and then the thug passed out on the floor with a pool of blood forming under him. The EMTs followed close behind. They came over to Mickey and Ian first with a stretcher. They secured Ian’s neck in a brace and moved him onto a stretcher.

“Is he going to be okay?” he asked the female EMT.

“We can’t really say for sure. We are going to try to keep him alive to the hospital and they will take over from there.”

_Try_. Mickey pushed his finger into the EMTs chest, “No, you _will_ keep him fucking alive.”

They were carrying Ian out to the ambulance and Mickey ran after and tried to get into the ambulance with them.

“I’m sorry sir but you can’t come with us, you will have to meet us at the hospital.”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up, “the fuck I can’t,” he began trying to push himself in anyway.

A hand came down on Mickey’s shoulder, “Sir, just take your car and follow behind them,” it was one of the police officers.

Mickey spun around, “I don’t have a fucking car.” His eyes wild with anger.

The officer nodded, “Then come with me, they can handle this without me,” he nodded at the other EMTs and officers bringing the thug out on another stretcher. Mickey followed the officer to his car and got in the passenger seat. They followed close behind the ambulance all the way to the hospital. They didn’t say a word the entire way.

Mickey jumped out of the police car before it came to a complete stop in front of the hospital and slammed the door. The ambulance stopped and pulled Ian quickly out of the ambulance and rushed inside. Mickey followed close behind.

They got inside and someone stopped Mickey from entering the ER. It was a small young woman named Sarah. “Sir? You can’t go in there right now. They need to focus on making sure he is okay.” She was trying to be assertive but kind. Mickey looked at her and scowled. He knew she was right but he didn’t want Ian out of his sight. He tossed his hands up in the air exasperated and sat down in one of the dingy, orange waiting room chairs. His leg instantly started shaking up and down. He pulled out Ian’s phone.

“Dammit,” he opened Ian’s contacts and found Fiona; Ian’s older sister and caretaker of the family since their father, Frank, was a complete lowlife that let his children fend for themselves. Mickey tapped on her number and hesitated. He did not want to have this conversation right now. He finally clicked call and put the phone up to his ear.

“Hey Ian! What’s up?” Fiona answered. _Shit_ , she sounded so carefree and happy.

“Hey...” Mickey said quietly.

“Who is this? Mickey? Is Ian okay?” Mickey put his head in his hand. That happiness in her voice disintegrated and was replaced by concern.

“We-we were attacked at the house. Ian’s in the ER,” Mickey scrubbed his hand down his face, why was this happening right now. They were both just so happy an hour ago and now he was sitting in the ER not sure of Ian’s condition.

“What? Which hospital? I will be right there. I need to let the others know. Fuck,” that last word Fiona said under her breath. Mickey could hear commotion on the other end of the line as she was grabbing her things, getting ready to head their way. He heard others and realized she must have been at work. He told her the hospital and hung up. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, _Fuck_.

“Sir?” Mickey knew it was the police officer that he had driven to the hospital with.

“What?” he said aggressively opening his eyes and looking at the cop.

“I need to talk to you about what happened. Can you follow me? It shouldn’t take too long.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He stood up and began following the cop.

“Sorry!” the girl that had stopped Mickey from entering the ER with Ian earlier said to the cop, “Can I steal him really quick? I need some paperwork filled out for the man that was just brought in with him. We need some information.”

Mickey was trying hard not to snap at her. His stress level was so high right now, and he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to run away from here and not look back. He couldn’t deal with all this right now. He glared at her and then the cop as he aggressively bit the inside of his lip. She handed him a clipboard and he was even more overwhelmed. He didn’t know anything they needed. He realized then he didn’t even know when Ian’s birthday was. “I don’t know any of this,” he glared back at her, he was more upset at himself for not knowing any of this about the guy he called his boyfriend.

“But? I thought he was your boyfriend?” Sarah looked confused.

Mickey’s eyebrows raised. As he was about to tell her off Fiona came running through the door of the ER. She looked like hell, he could tell from her red eyes that she had probably cried the entire way there. “I’m here.”

Sarah looked at here, “and you are?”

“Ian’s sister,” Fiona said as she approached the group.

Mickey just handed, more like shoved, the clipboard to her and turned to the cop, “Well?” he asked annoyed wanting to get this conversation over with.

* * *

 

Mickey followed the cop into a conference room in another area of the hospital. He sat down at the table across from him. The cops’ name was Smith. He looked to be in his forties. His hair was well kept and starting to gray at the temples. He pulled out his notepad and pen then looked over at Mickey with concerned eyes.

“So, I need your name and the victim’s name first.”

Mickey nodded. “Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher.”

“Is Mickey short for Michael? I need the most accurate information for my report.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “I don’t have time for this, I need to be out there in case anything happens,” he gestured in the direction of the waiting room.

“Sir, I know this is not fun, but the more helpful you are the quicker you can go back out there,” the cop was being as kind as he could and trying to keep Mickey calm at the same time.

Mickey stared at the cop, “Mikhailo.”

“Thank you,” the cop nodded and scribbled it down on his notepad. “So can you please walk me through what happened tonight?”

“We came home and were attacked by three thugs. They tied me to a chair and beat the shit out of Ian. I managed to get out of the chair and attacked them. Managed to shoot one in the leg before the other two ran off. And now I’m here,” he motioned to the room.

“Do you know why they attacked him and not you?”

Mickey stared right into the cops eyes. He wanted to handle his father on his own, “No,” he shook his head.

The cop nodded and scribbled something down on his notepad, “Would you be able to sit down with a sketch artist and describe the other two men who got away?”

“Sure,” Mickey agreed even though he knew they wouldn’t return unless his father sent them. And his father wouldn’t be a problem much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave Kudos and Comments. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey walked back out to the waiting room to see that all of the Gallaghers had arrived, and they all looked up when he walked toward them. Lip stood up first and headed towards him, “What the fuck did you get Ian into?” He grabbed Mickey by the collar and Mickey grabbed Lips collar and they began to have a scuffle.

“Hey, stop it!” Fiona bolted over to them and tried pulling them apart, “If you guys fight you both will end up having to leave. Stop it!”

They both shoved each other away. “It’s not my fucking fault,” Mickey whispered aggressively at Lip, even though deep down he was already blaming himself since it was _his_ father who had sent them.

Lip scoffed and walked back over to his other siblings, shaking his head.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mickey whispered turning to walk outside. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and flinched from the touch.

“It’s okay, we don’t blame you,” Fiona’s voice sounded reassuring.

Mickey just raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief, “You may not but he clearly does.”

“He is just worried about Ian. You know that,” she squeezed his shoulder gently. He just nodded and walked over to one of the dirty, old waiting room chairs and sat down putting his head in his hands. The rest of the Gallaghers were unsure of what to say. They were just praying their brother would be okay. Fiona sat down between Mickey and Debbie. She held tight onto Debbie’s hand, not knowing what to say to comfort anyone.

“Are you the family of Ian Gallagher?” a nurse approached the group. Fiona placed a hand on Mickey’s thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she stood up.

“I’m his guardian. Please tell me Ian’s okay,” the desperation was visible in her eyes.

The nurse nodded and looked down at her clipboard. “He was in really bad shape when he got here. He had a ruptured spleen, a few broken bones, a punctured lung, and a lot of bruising. We rushed him to surgery and were able to repair the spleen and lung. We are more concerned about possible brain damage.”

The entire group visibly tensed. Fiona’s eyes turned from desperation to fear and sadness, “Brain damage?”

“Yes, he received a lot of harm to his face and skull. We ran some tests and he luckily has no visible issues but he hasn’t woken up to see if there is indeed any damage or not. We are keeping him in the ICU so we can monitor him to make sure there is no brain swelling. Until he wakes up we won’t really know if there has been any serious damage done.”

Everyone stayed silent, stunned by this information. The nurse turned to walk away. “Wait,” Mickey said quietly as he stood up and walked toward her. She turned back to face him. “Can I see him?”

The nurse looked at Fiona, “Only immediate family can visit him in the ICU. In his current condition we can only let one person go at a time.”

Fiona looked at Mickey and nodded. She then turned to the nurse, “He is immediate family. Let him go see him.”

Lip stood up, “Fi?” Mickey could hear the annoyance in his voice.

She turned around and glared at her brother. Mickey didn’t understand why she was being so nice at this moment, she never seemed to want Ian with him in the past.

The nurse looked suspiciously at Fiona for a moment and Fiona nodded again. The nurse turned to Mickey, “follow me”.

As they were walking away Mickey could hear Lip ask Fiona why the fuck she let him go see their brother. He was saying it was Mickey’s fault this happened. He ignored those words as he followed the nurse.

* * *

 

The nurse stopped in front of a closed door. She walked up to a hand sanitizer dispenser next to the door and washed her hands. She gestured for Mickey to do the same. “Just a precaution,” she said as Mickey washed his hands as well.

She opened the door and stepped to the side so he could walk in. Mickey entered the hospital room and saw Ian on the bed. His eyes instantly teared up and he looked up at the ceiling running his hand down his face, “Fuck”. He swallowed hard to hold back the tears he could feel forming. He didn’t want to look down to see what he just saw again. He closed his eyes, pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, inhaled and exhaled slowly, before hesitantly looking back down at Ian, bracing himself this time.

Ian looked so frail and helpless. The first thing Mickey noticed was that his head was bandaged and there was an oxygen mask over his face. There were tubes stuck in his arms and he looked like was going to be swallowed by all the machines surrounding him. His face was swollen from the beating he had received. His left eye was swollen shut and there was a large scrape across his right cheek. They had cleaned up the blood. _All that blood_. Mickey had to close his eyes to try to forget the blood as he slowly walked over to the right of Ian’s bed. At the foot of the bed he began to drag his hand across the bed sheet until his hand met Ian’s. He carefully took his hand in his, rubbing his thumb slowly over the scabs forming on Ian’s knuckles. “Fuck.” Mickey wiped away a few stray tears as he stood looking down at Ian, so hurt and he couldn’t do anything to help.

“Sir?”

“What?” Mickey snapped looking at the door. The nurse stood there with an apologetic look on her face. “Fuck, sorry,” he said under his breath.

He had forgotten she was in the room with him. “You will only be able to stay with him for a bit longer. He needs his rest.”

Mickey slowly nodded, “Can I be alone with him for a few minutes before I leave?”

“Yes, I will be back in 10 minutes,” the nurse said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Mickey let go of Ian’s hand just long enough to grab a chair from against the wall and pull it closer to the bed. He took Ian’s hand again and held onto it. “I’m so sorry. I’m going to get them for this. I promise.” He nuzzled his face into Ian’s hand and let a few tears fall. He didn’t want to completely break down next to him. He wanted to try to keep his composure, for Ian, and himself. He sat like this for a while just happy that Ian was alive and with him at this moment. He put his anger for his father aside to focus on this moment. Ian would wake up and be okay. He had to be.

He looked up at Ian’s face. He propped his elbow on the bed and ran his hand over Ian’s hair that wasn’t covered by the bandage. A small, sad smile crossed his lips. He stood up and kissed Ian’s forehead and sat back down. He looked back down at Ian’s hand in his. It was so lifeless and cool because of the temperature in the hospital. Mickey just sat holding Ian’s hand with his eyes closed for a few minutes trying to will Ian to wake up. He needed to know he was going to be okay. Even though he knew it sounded way too gay, he wasn’t sure what he would do without Ian in his life. He was the first person to make him feel safe and being with Ian felt like what he thought home should feel like.

The bed began to shake and Mickey jerked up to see Ian convulsing uncontrollably on the bed. His eyes darted up and down Ian’s body until he realized what was going on; Ian was having a seizure. An alarm near the bed began to go off, “HELP!” he reluctantly let go of his hand and ran to the door. He forced it open and yelled again, “Somebody help me! My boyfriend is having a seizure!” Nurses and doctors were already running toward him because of the alarms.

“Out of the way, sir,” a doctor said as he pushed into the room while a nurse followed and shut the door behind her.

“Sir,” another nurse held Mickey’s arm. “You will have to go back to the waiting room.”

“What the fuck’s wrong with him?” his eyes were brimmed red with unshed tears and fear.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask for you to leave.”

“What... The fuck... Is wrong with him?” Mickey’s eyes were on fire, anger brewing. “I just want to know if he is going to be fucking okay!”

“Sir, you need to go to a waiting room and someone will be out to talk to you and give you an update on his condition,” she grabbed his arm again to escort him back to the waiting area.

“Fuck!” Mickey yelled as he ripped his arm away from her and stormed back out to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos, Comments, and Subscribe! :)


End file.
